1. Field
The present invention relates to a device according to the pre-characterising clause of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 1 016 452 A2 discloses a delivery device of the generic type. Although this device in itself functions quite satisfactorily, there is a desire to provide a delivery device for a monomer, which is easier to manufacture and handle than this known delivery device.